Song challenge: Echo
by Windfighter
Summary: Mikkel discovers large wounds on Emil's back. He is certain the younger crew-member is the victim of abuse, but wants to give the other a chance to admit it before judging. Emil, however, is not ready to tell the truth.


And another story for the Song Challenge, this time inspired by Outtrigger's _Echo._

So, yes, warnings for more Emil-torture, some abuse, and a weird Danish medic. Also probably terrible English and too many commas. I love commas :heart:

* * *

"Emil, when did you recieve these wounds?"

 _Every lash of the whip burned like the thousand hells Emil didn't believe in. Ten, ten, ten. His father had lost count, Emil had lost count, no longer knew how many times he had repeated the same number in his head. He had lost track on how many screams had escaped his lips. His hands clenched the bars in the headboard of his bed and he screamed as the whip broke his skin again. Extra punishment for what he wouldn't get while he was away._

"Emil, did you not perceive my question?"

"I fell down a tree."

"A tree?"

Emil nodded slowly, clenched his hands.

"That must have been a very... _sharp_ tree."

"It was."

Emil flinched at the slight shiver in his own voice, bit his lips.

"Haven't they healed already?"

"Not... quite."

Emil flinched as Mikkel placed a finger against his back, moved away from the other's touch. Mikkel's hand caught him, forced him to stay still. The large hand traced over Emil's back and Emil felt sick, felt like he was about to throw up.

"Are the rest of them from the same tree?"

"Y... n... I..."

 _He felt the stench of alcohol when he opened the door, heard his mother play the piano in the living room. He wanted to turn back outside, but swallowed his fear. He slowly pulled off his shoes, took extra care to place them correctly, made sure to hang his coat on the coat hanger reserved for him. He took a deep, shaky breath and looked behind the coats. The shoehorn was missing and he swallowed, took another deep breath and went to face his father._

"I don't remember."

Emil tried to turn and smile towards the other, but Mikkel held him in a tight grip. He moved Emil slightly and Emil's stomach twisted itself.

"It could have been, I guess."

"Mhm", Mikkel forced Emil to sit on the bed. "I will see if we have something to treat them with. How are you feeling? I have noticed that your food intake has diminished the closer we have gotten to the pick-up point."

"I'm fine", Emil forced a smile. "It might just be nervousness for the boat trip."

"Have you never been on a boat?"

"There's no need for boats in Östersund."

"I guess there is not."

Mikkel placed his hands to his sides and looked at Emil, and Emil shifted uncomfortable where he was sitting. Mikkel didn't move and Emil looked at his knees, at the floor and at his hands, tried to resist the temptation of pulling up his shoulders and cover under the older man's gaze. His eyes fell on a white line crossing his chest and he was certain Mikkel had seen it too.

"Another tree?"

 _"_ _What were you thinking?"_

 _Emil didn't move, his eyes watery and resting on the leash in his hands._

 _"_ _Why did you let Fido out?"_

 _Emil's hands clenched the leash._

 _"_ _I didn't. You did. You did and now he's..."_

 _His father grabbed the leash, pulled it free from Emil's grip and Emil didn't manage to move before it struck his chest. The hook pulled at his skin, tore it apart and Emil screamed at the pain, pressed his hands over the bleeding wound."_

"A dog. It was put down."

Emil tried to keep his voice void of emotions, but it wavered. Mikkel looked intensly at him and Emil kept his gaze straight, determined not to look away before the other did.

"Emil, I have been around long enough to know when I am being lied to. If you need help..."

Emil looked away, forced a laugh.

"There's nothing to help, I'm just clumsy."

Mikkel let out a sigh, massaged his forehead.

"Emil, I have worked with you for about a month now and this I can say for certain: You are many things – passionate, caring, trigger-happy, slightly uneducated. Clumsy is not one of those things."

Mikkel sat down next to Emil and Emil moved away, but didn't get up.

"Lying will not be helpful for anyone. I think you realize that yourself."

Emil slapped his hands over his ears, leaned forward and closed his eyes, breathed heavily. _Any second now, he'd come any second. Emil tried to calm himself, gather himself. Showing fear would make him lose control, would increase his punishment. Steps were coming closer and Emil sat on the edge of his bed, tried not to hear them, tried not to think about what would happen. Sounds of a whip echoed in his mind and he could hear_ the door open and looked up. Mikkel looked at him.

"I am certain there is enough medicine to treat both you and Sigrun, I will go and get some for you. Do consider my proposal, I am confident we all would want to help you."

Mikkel stepped out of the room, then turned to Emil again.

"What would you do if it was Lalli?"

The door closed. Emil stared at it, his hands fell down from his ears, landed in his lap and his eyes teared up. There was no way he could take Mikkel's advice, he'd die if he did.


End file.
